By Your Side
by Rollercoaster217
Summary: He's been back three weeks, but if they they think their "happily ever after" will be easy, they were wrong...(TxY)
1. Only a Dream

**Hey, this is my first fic! R&R for me!**

**The story starts halfway through FFX-2, just before Yuna goes to the Farplane and will continue to the end of the game and beyond! The story may take a while to get going but it will get better! **

**Pairings TidusxYuna…and to find out who else you will have to read! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Final Fantasy X/X-2 (or any others) But that's quite obvious!**

"She's all alone again  
Wiping the tears from her eyes  
Some days he feels like dying  
She gets so sick of crying" –**Greenday – Extraordinary Girl **

* * *

Prologue

The door to the chamber of the fayth slowly opened and using all the strength she could muster she tried to stand straight. As the door fully opened and light flooded into the chamber, she walked forward cautiously, to address her guardians. She looked at them all, Kimahri to Lulu to Wakka and then she noticed. Someone, not one of her guardians also stood in the room. She looked at him and took nothing about his appearance in as her eyes snapped to his; his deep blue, piercing eyes. At that moment, something happened to Yuna, what felt like a bolt of energy surged through her body. She then looked at the stranger properly and saw his handsome face, tanned skin and wonderful golden hair.

She then remembered she had to tell her guardians, her friends, the news that sealed her fate. The energy she had felt for a moment earlier had left her and she spoke softly "I…have done it; I…have become a summoner." Her legs were weak, but she willed herself to walk towards them, however her body had no strength, and as she fell into Kimahri's arms everything went black…

* * *

…a tear rolled down her soft pale skin and landed in the calm dark water. She started to sob uncontrollably, as she realised what lay ahead of her, her fear overcoming her, not her fear of dying, she would be happy to die for Spira, but what petrified her was the thought of leaving _him_. Speaking of him, she heard him say her name. She looked up in answer and was surprised as he bent down to meet her. As his soft lips pressed against hers, she relaxed into the kiss. Her knees weakened and she collapsed onto him forcing them both to fall under the water. As they floated in what seemed like the endless depths of the spring their hands found each other and entwined. As the kiss became filled with passion and love, Yuna was allowed, for a few minutes, to forget what awaited them in Zanarkand.

As they sat on the bank of the spring Yuna turned to look at the one she loved. "Stay with me, until the end, please." She looked at the ground, afraid of the reply she would get. "Not 'till the end…Always." Those words cause something that rarely happened on her pilgrimage, a genuine smile lit up her face…

* * *

…She shook her head violently, like a small child. "No..." she said trying to hide the emotion in her voice.

"Yuna, I have to go…I'm sorry I couldn't show you Zanarkand….Goodbye" He too was trying to hide the emotion, but Yuna could see the sadness in his eyes.

Yuna was dimly aware of the others saying something, but all she was focused on was the man she loved leaving. No! She would not let him go, not without telling him. She sprinted towards him, and hearing her, he turned round, arms wide, to embrace her one last time. As she reached him, she threw her arms around him. But instead of feeling his warm body next to hers, she felt a dull pain as she crashed to the floor. She stayed there for a moment, trying to hold back the tears. She slowly rose to her feet, and said nothing for a moment. She couldn't turn to look at him, if she did she wouldn't be able to control herself, she would break down. She gathered her strength, and spoke "I love you." It was barley more than a whisper, but she knew he heard her.

Suddenly she saw his arms around her, and for one second she could feel him again, but it was over too soon, and the strangest feeling engulfed her as he passed through her, and she watched as he dived off the airship. She sank to her knees, not able to hold back the tears any longer…

* * *

Yuna sat up in bed, tears rolling down her cheeks. She looked around the Cabin of the Celsius, glad to see that Rikku, Paine and the boys were still sound asleep in their beds. She raised her shaking hand, wiped the tears from her face, and lay back down. It was only a dream…the same dream she had had almost every night for the past 2 years. She always had to tell herself the same thing every time, only a dream, but she hated to _ever_ think that it was only a dream, that _he_ was ever only a dream. She hated the fact she couldn't see him at all, not even on the Farplane, as he was not dead, he didn't even exist anymore. She hated that she had only been able to spend such a small amount of time with him, that she had only been able to kiss him once, that he didn't come running when she whistled, that he wasn't there at all.

Fresh tears formed in her eyes and she hugged her pillow tightly, another night crying herself to sleep, another night without him. As she closed her eyes one thought was running through her head "Only a dream…"

* * *

**Well there it is, first chapter, sorry if it's a bit short! Well Review and I will update quickly! **

**Rollercoaster217**


	2. The Farplane

**Hey! Chapter one is now up! Lot longer than the prologue! Hope you enjoy, and review! **

**This Chapter takes place at the end of Chapter 3 in the game so if u haven't reached that point in the game I advise you don't read it unless you like spoilers!**

**Disclaimer (not gonna bother typing this anymore you know that I own nothing!)**

"Are you afraid of being alone  
Cause I am, I'm lost without you"- Blink 182-I'm lost without you

* * *

Yuna was exhausted; the battle against Ixion had been draining both mentally and physically. She had known after the fight with Valefor that she would have to fight other aeons, the aeons that had once fought alongside her in her fight against Sin. It has been so hard for her to send them after the defeat of Sin, but to have to fight them again, it was too much.

Pulling herself away from her thoughts, Yuna walked into the chamber of the fayth, quickly followed by Paine and Rikku. They found what they had expected, yet another giant hole, that appeared to be endless in it's depth. Staring into it, they could only wonder where it led. They each muttered a few words about it to each other but were cut off when an explosion ripped through the room. As each of them was knocked to the ground Yuna realised too late that she was not going to land on the floor, she was going to fall down the hole. She made an attempt to grab onto the wall, but her hand could not grip anything and she tumbled into darkness.

When Yuna opened her eyes, everything was white, and she appeared to be floating in the nothingness. She looked around and slowly closed her eyes. "It's so bright," she mumbled. To her surprise, there was a response. "Can you hear me?" Her eyes snapped open. Looking around Yuna tried to find the source of the voice, but having no luck finding one, she merely replied, "Yes." There was a short pause. "Ah so you can hear me." Looking around again Yuna spoke with a hint of urgency in her voice "I can't see you, where are you?" The mysterious voice spoke one last time "Right here!"

* * *

The fragrance of flowers overtook Yuna's senses, and as she slowly opened her eyes and looked around she saw that she was lying in a field of beautiful flowers. She could hear the crashing of waterfalls and pyreflyes danced around her. As she sat up and looked around she recognised her surroundings, she was in the Farplane. It was a beautiful place, filled with many different flowers and the wonderful backdrop of the water, yet the air was stale, and there was something odd about being there, it was the place for the dead, yet she was alive.

"What's happening?" she asked, asking no one, just voicing her thoughts. She looked at herself to find herself in her songstress dress-sphere. Confused she once again looked around, wondering who had been talking to her and why she was in the Farplane. Suddenly something caught her eye. The figure of a man was walking towards her through the mist. Looking at his silhouette closely she knew who he looked like. Her heart leapt, but she tried not to build her hopes up. Standing, she didn't take her eyes off the stranger, and as he became clearer through the mist, she couldn't believe it. Yellow top, dark blue shorts, lovely golden hair and those wonderful blue eyes. Yet something didn't seem right.

"I finally found you." Even though he was still far away, she knew he was smiling. Yuna just stared, was it really him, had they eventually found each other again? But she couldn't ignore the voice in the back of her head telling her something was wrong. "Is that really you?" Yuna felt her heat race.

"It is me, Shuyin. I've waited so long Lenne." Yuna felt her shoulders sag. She could see him clearly now, and though he did resemble Tidus, she could see the differences. She turned her back to the man, cursing herself for thinking it was who she wanted it to be. She could feel the tears threaten to start pouring from her bi-coloured eyes, but she knew he had to find out more about this man, so she turned her thoughts back to what he had just said. "But…I'm not Lenne" she whispered, though he obviously didn't hear her.

Yuna could tell he was now standing behind her. As he spoke, Yuna scanned the Farplane, watching as pyreflyes flew past. "Lenne. We disappeared together, but when I awoke, I was alone. I looked for you for so long. While I wandered, I realized something: Spira hasn't really changed at all. Everyone's still fighting over nothing. Still dying like they used to. A thousand years have passed, and they can't leave the hatred behind. I'm through waiting. I'll fix it. This world continues to fail us, and what's worse, I failed to protect you. Vegnagun will make that all go away. And we'll fade together again, together. Help me do it, Lenne."

Yuna knew he was reaching out to her. She felt his hand on her shoulder and _Don't touch me _was the only thought going through her head. She gasped as Shuyin suddenly spun her round to face him and smothered her in a bone crushing hug. Some pyreflyes burst from her songstress dress, but she didn't notice. She was overwhelmed by the rush of emotion in her body, all she wanted to do was reach up and kiss him, hold him forever. She was confused, why was she feeling like this, was it because that's how she would have felt if it was Tidus, or was it Lenne's feelings that had somehow transferred into Yuna's body? There was so many questions rushing round her mind, she just wanted to escape. She closed her eyes, and everything faded.

* * *

"Open your eyes!" Yuna let go of Shuyin, to see him slowly fade and change to Baralai. Her dress-sphere had reverted to her regular gunners clothes. She looked around and saw Nooj, Gippal, and Baralai all standing in the Farplane with her.

She was about to ask what had just happened when Baralai spoke, his voice sounding strange, and very different to his usual soft voice. "The end is not far now." As he spoke the last word, a strange portal appeared in front of him, and he stepped through it without looking back. Nooj went to follow him, but turned round giving a sphere to Yuna. "Give this to Paine, it was all I was able to find." He walked forwards a bit, and then stopped, obviously waiting for Gippal. He too handed Yuna a sphere, "Give her this one too, "he said before walking up to Nooj.

Yuna was confused, all she had found was more questions. "Huh?"

"Our wills" Nooj replied in his serious tone. Yuna's eyes widened in shock. Gippal, seeing this quickly told her with a laugh, "He's kidding, just make sure Paine gets 'em all right."

"How do you know her?" She couldn't understand how all three of the big leaders knew her friend. Gippal replied "The four of us go way back." He and Nooj walked toward the portal and were about to go through it when Yuna shouted, "Don't go!" She couldn't stand being left alone, not here in the Farplane, when she had no idea how to get out.

Gippal only looked at her, "It's under control!" he said before walking into the swirling portal. Before Nooj followed his friend he spoke, "Take care of things topside." And then he too was gone, and Yuna was alone.

A thousand emotions flooded Yuna at that point, everywhere she went she only found questions. Never answers. Always questions, questions, questions. Who was Shuyin? Why did he think she was Lenne? How did Baralai, Gippal, and Nooj know Paine? What were they doing here on the Farplane? And most importantly how did she get back to Spira? She was upset, annoyed, worried, confused, _but more than anything … _"I'm just ANGRY! One thing after another, and I'm already confused to begin with... Hey! Where am I?" She shouted at the emptiness. She opened her mouth to scream, but she suddenly had no energy and sank to her knees.

Her anger died, and she now realised how empty and lonely the Farplane was. "I'm all alone…" She stared at the ground, a single tear running down her cheek. Out of no where she heard a whistle. Her head snapped up and she jumped to her feet. She heard it again and ran to the edge of the field. Again she heard it and ran to the opposite side of the Farplane. She heard it one last time and turned to see a shadow surrounded in golden light. And she knew who it was. Without a doubt. A smile lit up her face as she followed him up a path of light that had appeared. As she reached the top of the path the figure turned to her, and although he was a shadow, and she could see none of his features she could tell he was smiling, one of his smiles that lit up her heart, and that his eyes, his eyes were looking at her the way they always used to, so that she could read his emotions.

She smiled at him as he faded, leaving a smile on her face. She looked around, everything went completely white again, and she closed her eyes.

When she woke up she was being radioed by Brother. "Come in Yuna, YUNA?!"

"Yuna reporting in"

**There you have it, Chapter 1. And people review! Even if it's just to say u don't like it! **

**Till next time!**

**Rollercoaster217**


	3. 1000 Words

**Hey people I'm back with chapter 2!**

**This is as you have most probably guessed from the chapter title, the part where Yuna sings 1000 words. Hope you enjoy!**

"I just thought that I'd let you know  
being near you is  
a gift I only wish I could treasure"- **Hoobastank-Let You Know**

* * *

Yuna started at the red door of the airship in front of her, preparing to step out and meet the massive crowd that had gathered. As the door opened, a flash of lightening illuminated the whole crowd. Out of the corner of her eye Yuna saw Rikku give a slight shudder. She resisted the urge to giggle, although Rikku always told Yuna she was no longer afraid of lightening, that she had faced much more fearful things, Yuna could tell that she was lying. However when Yuna looked again at the audience that had gathered her hands began to tremble, yet somewhere inside she could feel confidence. Confident? Yuna was shaking with fear, this was definitely worse than facing fiends. So where was the confidence coming from? It was as if it was trapped somewhere, not quite reaching Yuna, yet she knew, she could feel it, it was there. Breaking herself away from her thoughts she looked from Rikku to Paine, who nodded at her. Taking a deep breath she walked forward.

As a hush washed over the crowd as Yuna spoke into her microphone.

"One thousand years ago, before the time of Sin... Spira was torn in two, divided by a terrible war. This was Spira's great mistake. Out of the rift left by this terrible conflict, Sin was born. In only two short years, Spira has shaken off its unhappy past. We have moved on. Now, Spira grows brighter with each passing day. That light is our strength. I don't want to see it fade. Do you? There are so many of us, each with different ideas and different beliefs. Of course we sometimes disagree, and arguments will happen. But our hearts can and should always be one. Believe with me: Even if we're torn apart, our feelings will unite us. That's what this song is about."

Yuna scanned the audience as music began to play. And, somehow, Yuna blocked out everything that was happening around her. She could no longer feel the rain, and no longer cared that she was singing in front of thousands of people. The only thing she cared about was the song. She lifted the mic to her mouth and began to sing.

"_I know that you're hiding things  
__Using gentle words to shelter me  
__Your words were like a dream  
__But dreams could never fool me  
__Not that easily"_

The crowd stared, mesmerized by the summoner's beautiful song. Not one person made a sound, all in awe, they had never know that Yuna could sing so well. No one noticed that the rain had ceased.

"_I acted so distant then  
__Didn't say goodbye before you left  
__But I was listening  
__You'll fight your battles far from me  
__Far too easily"_

What seemed like an electric current ran threw the sky, changing the scene of the dreary Thunder Plains to one that Yuna recognized. She couldn't say anything, she continued to sing, but in the back of her mind she could clearly recall the last time she had seen those buildings. It had been back on her pilgrimage, in Guadosalam, the first time she had seen Zanarkand.

" '_Save your tears, cause I'll come back'  
__I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door  
__But still I swore  
__To hide the pain when I turn back the pages"_

As Yuna sang she wasshocked to see pyreflyes burst from her songstress dress, just like they had on the Farplane. She watched them fly to the sky as she continued the song, and was amazed as a huge ball of energy gathered and spread.

"_Shouting might have been the answer  
__What if I cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart  
__But now I'm not afraid to say  
__What's in my heart"_

Light surrounded Yuna, and suddenly she was no longer singing. Her body was moving, but she could tell it was not her singing. Lenne. She knew it was Lenne. As if she had taken over her. But Yuna was glad. It allowed her to watch the scene in front of her. She could see Shuyin. And a massive machina that she hoped never to see again. Vegnagun.

"_Cause a thousand word  
__Call out through the ages  
__They'll fly to you  
__Even though I can't see  
__I know they're reaching you  
__Suspended on silver wings"_

She watched as Shuyin walked to Vegnagun, and activated it by playing what looked like a piano mounted on its head. She then say Lenne run and hold her arms up shouting something to Shuyin. He stopped and looked at her just as guards ran through the door towards them.

"_Oh a thousand words  
__One thousand embraces  
__Will cradle you  
__Making all of your weary days seem far away  
__They'll hold you forever"_

She watched a horrible scene unfold. She knew what would happen. Just like the dream she had had of her and Tidus, Lenne and Shuyin clung to each other, staring into each others eyes. And then came the gun shots. Yuna watched as the bullets hit the lovers, tearing them apart. And they fell to the floor.

Yuna took a step back, as if trying to retreat from the terrible sight, and realised that she had appeared beside Lenne. And she did what her heart told her to. She sang.

"_Oh a thousand words  
__Have never been spoken  
__They'll fly to you  
__They'll carry you home and back into my arms  
__Suspended on silver wings  
_

_And a thousand words  
__Call out through the ages  
__They'll cradle you  
__Turning all of the lonely years to only days  
__They'll hold you forever"_

As Lenne turned to light and faded the clouds in the Thunder Plains parted and the sun shone through for the first time in history.

"_Oh a thousand words"_

The song finished and Yuna looked to the sky. As tears poured from her eyes, she fell to the floor.

* * *

Yuna sat on the deck of the Celsius. Maechen had Yuna and the others the story of Lenne a while before. She couldn't stop thinking ofLenne and Shuyin. How they hadn't been able to tell each other how they felt. That they loved each other. She knew how that must have felt. She could imagine how it would have been if she hadn't told Tidus before he disappeared. She would have hated it, it would have been worse, knowing that she had never told him how she felt.

Tidus. She couldn't stop thinking about him. She didn't want to stop. One thing had been annoying her for ages. If the aeons had returned that meant the fayth were one again dreaming. So why hadn't he returned. Perhaps they were only dreaming the aeons, not Zanarkand. But couldn't they dream him, just him. For her. It was Yuna and Tidus and her other guardians that had destroyed Sin, that had ended their dreaming, so couldn't they dream Tidus. Just Tidus.

Obviously not.

She looked again to the sky. It was yet again raining in the Thunder Plains. Yuna didn't mind though, it matched her mood. Her damp hair clung to her skin and she hugged her arms close to her to keep warm.

She had decided earlier that she was definitely going to go and tell Shuyin how Lenne felt. She just hoped that he would still be on the Farplane and that she Rikku and Paine could find him…

* * *

**Chapter 2 finished! Review and I will update quickly!**

**Rollercoaster217**


	4. Eternal Calm

**Hey! I'm back! Chapter 3!! The end of the game is drawing nearer! And the future is soon going to begin! That probably makes no sense! **

**Thanks to those who have reviewed! Makes me very happy! () And those who haven't, please do!! **

**I will not ramble any longer!**

"I've found a reason for me  
to change who I used to be  
a reason to start over new  
and the reason is you"- **Hoobastank-The Reason**

* * *

Yuna quickly jumped to the side as she saw Shuyin dart towards her, sword outstretched. As he screeched to a halt, she took the opportunity to fire at his back. As the bullets ripped through him Rikku dashed forward and got in two rapid strikes before retreating backwards. Shuyin sank to one knee, leaning on his sword for support, and as Paine ran forward to hit him, his sword began to glow, gathering power. She stopped in her tracks as he charged at her, swiping at her, once, twice, three times, again and again and again. He stopped and stuck his sword into the ground, using it to spring into the air, and as a blitzball flew through the air, he delivered a sphere shot. As it hit Paine square on the head she fell to the floor.

"Damn" Rikku shouted, rummaging through her pockets for a Phoenix Down, "Hold him off Yunie"

Yuna however had lowered her guns to her sides. She stared, mesmerized by Shuyin. He moved just as Tidus had when he fought, knew the same combat moves, and even had the same stance as him. She knew they were connected, Rikku and Paine had somehow found out, something about dream Zanarkand, and the real Zanarkand, but Yuna hadn't been paying attention, her mind, like it was most of the time, had been elsewhere.

"YUNIE"

Snapping out of her daze, Yuna spun with lighting fast reflexes raising her guns and firing a round into Shuyin. _He may be like you, but he isn't you! _Reloading her guns she fired at him once again, and didn't stop until she saw him sink to his knees in defeat.

"Whoa." Yuna heard Rikku mutter to a revived Paine. A small smirk appeared on her face but was soon gone as she realised that now was the time to free Lenne form the dress sphere.

"Shuyin…" Yuna started to speak to the defeated shadow, but was cut off.

"Don't try to tell me you understand." It was hard to tell if he was about to start screaming in rage or burst into tears.

Not understand? How could Yuna not understand, if there was one person in Spira that _did _understand, it was Yuna. She too had been separated from the one she loved, she too knew the pain, the heartbreak, the feeling of emptiness. Yes, maybe it had been two years, not 1000, but to Yuna it felt like a million years ago she had held Tidus. . Yet instead of saying this to Shuyin, she hung her head. Though he had tried to destroy Spira, Yuna felt no anger toward Shuyin, she felt pity, and she was sad. Sad that he had to go through the pain of being separated from Lenne.

Then Yuna felt it. Something inside of her being pulled from her. She gave an involuntary step forward, and found herself looking at the back of Lenne.

Shuyin looked up, and his eyes widened. "Lenne?" His eyes glazed over, the tenderness gone from them. He raised his hand, using all his strength to hit what he assumed another illusion. But when Lenne caught his hand and held it still he relaxed. "Lenne."

"Hi there."

They looked into each others eyes for a few moments. Then, Shuyin spoke. "A thousand years, and this moment is all we get?" There was bitterness in his voice.

Lenne looked down at Shuyin. A small smile spread across her face. "This moment's enough. I don't need anything else. Just knowing how you feel is enough. Shuyin, let's end this. Let's go home."

"Can we?"

Lenne gently placed her hands on his shoulders. "That was all a thousand years ago. We've come too far to look back now. Rest, Shuyin. Rest with me." She hugged Shuyin tightly whispering in his ear. "Let's go. I have a new song for you."

Lenne turned to look at Yuna. "Thank you." Yuna nodded, happy that she had helped reunite the couple. They deserved to be together.

Yuna watched as light surrounded both figures in front of her, and as they faded, she felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She turned to Rikku and Paine. "Let's go home."

* * *

They had met up with the others and the group was currently having an animated discussion about what should happen about the Youth League and New Yevon. Yuna however was walking a few paces behind them. They had arrived back at the Farplane. Shivers went up her spine, she could feel _him_. He was here somewhere, or it definitely seemed like that. She watched at pyreflyes flew past her. But when she looked again she noticed that there were quite a lot of pyreflyes, and they all seemed to be flying to some spot behind her. Suddenly a sharp whistle pierced the silence. And then another. She turned round and was surprised to see the fayth standing there. Ignoring the feeling of disappointment, she knelt down to get to his face level.

"Thanks" Was all he said.

"You're very welcome" Yuna replied with a smile. What the fayth said next surprised Yuna.

"You heard it didn't you. You want to see him again." It was more of a statement than a question, as if he was reading her mind, which Yuna didn't doubt he could do.

"Him?" _Him_ was all Yuna could say, she knew who he was talking about, but she found that was the only word she could say.

"Yes. You want to walk together again." Again it was more a statement than a question.

"YES!" _Yes, yes yes yes._ To see him again. Talk again. Hold him again. Kiss him again.

"I can't promise anything, but I'll see what I can do." And without another word he disappeared.

_Can't promise anything._ She wouldn't raise her hopes, she didn't want to face the heartbreak again if he didn't return. However she would always be optimistic. _Always…_

* * *

"You sure you don't wanna come talk to your fans?" Gippal asked with a smirk.

"No, it's time for me to go home!" Yuna gave both Paine and Rikku a high five.

"Ok, we'll tell them you said goodbye" Gippal said with a much friendlier look on his face

"Goodbye, but not farewell!" Rikku shouted to him as they boarded the airship.

* * *

**Chapter 3 FIN! Next Chapter the one that I really want to write! Woohoo! And I finally have a plot for what will happen in later chapters, no more writers block!! ()**

**And thanks for sticking with me during the slightly slow beginning chapters!**

**R&R for me! **

**Thanx**

**Rollercoaster217**


	5. Returning home

**Hey! Chapter 4! Woo I have 4 chapters and a prologue! **

**Well I think you all know what happens in this chapter! Though if you haven't completed the game then you may not want to read this!**

**Italics are peoples thoughts!**

"A simple touch, the look in your eye, the sound of your voice.  
They do something to me I've never felt but I don't ever want to leave."-**Cauterize - Promise Me**

* * *

As the wind flew past her face Yuna closed her eyes and smiled. She wasn't hopeful that Tidus would return, the fayth's words seemed sincere, and if he was suggesting it the perhaps it was possible. Yet she couldn't bring herself to think that he might return, purely because she didn't want to get her hopes up. She had made that mistake before, thinking and hoping that the man in the sphere was Tidus, and when she found out it was Shuyin she suffered bitter disappointment.

In spite of all this she smiled. She was going home. Taking a break from sphere hunting. Returning to Besaid to spend some time in peace.

Slowly Yuna climbed to her feet, careful not to loose her balance on the speeding airship. She looked around to see that Rikku and Paine were no longer on the deck with her. She walked to the hatch and took the elevator to the bridge. As she expected she found Rikku and Paine there. They were talking into the commsphere.

"Hey, Yunie! Come say hi to everyone!" Rikku shouted, waving madly.

Yuna smiled and said hello to Wakka and Lulu, and told them that she would be home soon. But she didn't feel like talking. "Brother, how long till we arrive in Besaid?"

"About 30 minutes."

Nodding, Yuna turned, she was going back up to the deck, she liked it best there, she felt free and alive with the wind rushing past her.

"Where you going Yunie?"

Yuna didn't stop to answer her cousin's questions, instead she pointed to the roof and continued to the elevator.

Rikku jumped to her feet, ready to follow Yuna, but a sharp tug on her scarf and a growled "Stay here" from Paine made her drop to the floor again as if she was a puppet whose strings had been cut.

* * *

Yuna sat, content on the deck of the airship, she was happy, really happy, for the first time in 2 years. She wasn't exactly sure why, but she was. A grin appeared on her face as she saw the familiar outline of Besaid on the horizon, home.

She thought of nothing as she watched the island draw closer, she watched as the ocean turned a lighter blue, as the water around Besaid was always shallow. And she watched as the details beautiful green foliage became visible. And she watched as she saw someone surface from the water…

* * *

…faint light. That's all he was aware of. He lifted his head and saw 3 pyreflyes floating around him. Floating. Yes, he was in water. But where? He couldn't remember much. He could remember being on the airship. He could remember defeating Sin, could remember saying goodbye. Yuna. He could remember having to leave her. And then fading. And then nothing…no he could remember…something…hazy, he didn't recall what that was though.

He stretched. It felt so good to be awake. But how was he alive? He had faded. He had disappeared. Was he back for good, or was he going to be ripped from the world again?

He kicked out, enjoying the feeling of being in the water. He had always loved the water. As his head broke the surface he gulped down air, filling his lungs. He looked around, smiling at what he saw. Just like after Sin had attacked Rikku's ship, and he had been awoken by a blitzball, he was once again of the shore of Besaid. It was a perfect day, clear sky and wonderful blue water.

He lifted his hand and wiped the water from his face, and then whistled. Very loudly. Even those a in the village would be able to hear, so hopefully Yuna would come.

He sighed, contently, he was back. And soon he would be reunited with Yuna. He let himself float on his back, basking in the warmth of the sun. After a few minutes he turned and began to swim to the shore.

It didn't take him long to reach the beach, the water in Besaid was very shallow. As he splashed through the water he heard a noise, like an engine. _Huh, since when were there machina in Besaid?_ Confused, he looked around, to see what looked like a giant red airship coming crashing towards him…

* * *

…Who was that out in the water? Yuna watched as she saw the figure look around. It looked like he had blonde hair, but from that far away Yuna couldn't be sure. Then she froze.

A shrill whistle pierced the air. Yuna's heart skipped a beat. _A whistle? Tidus?_ It had to be him. She ran dangerously close to the edge of the airship to try to get a better view. Blonde hair, he had blonde hair. And the whistle. It was definitely him! She sprinted the short distance to the door and hit the down button on the elevator repeatedly.

As it started to move she continued to tap the button, absent minded. All she could think was it was him, he really was back. As the elevator passed the bridge where everyone else was she shouted "Brother, land on the beach NOW!"

She knew he had complied with her wishes as she felt the airship lurch downward, though she wasn't sure if he was trying landing on the beach, or if he was just a bad pilot.

She reached the main hatch to the airship and hit the green button, signalling it to open. Those few seconds she had to wait seemed like eternity, and as soon as a ray of light shone through the small opening Yuna began to run down the now sloping ramp, and although the airship was still 10 feet above the ground, she jumped. She couldn't care less if she injured herself, couldn't care less if her fellow Gullwings thought that she had gone insane, all she cared about at that moment was Tidus. _He's back._

Somehow, she managed to keep her balance as she landed in the shallow water. And for the first time in two years she saw him again. As she ran towards him the smile on he face turned to a massive grin. However as she approached him she slowed, she couldn't help it, last time she had ran to him she passed through him and landed on the cold metal of her uncle Cid's airship.

But he was there. In front of her. He didn't look as if he was fading. So she threw herself at him, wanting so desperately to feel his embrace. She could feel his warmth against her skin, and she tugged him closer.

They remained that way for a few minutes, both trying to get it into their heads that they were together again, after two long years.

However Yuna had to ask the question that was playing on her mind. "Are you real?" She asked, barely able to control the emotion in her voice.

Tidus thought about it. He couldn't tell. He felt no different than how he had before, on the pilgrimage, yet, he had a feeling, that maybe this time he was no longer a dream.

"I think so…" He reluctantly pulled back from their tight embrace, his hands firm, yet gently on her shoulders. He looked at her. She had changed so much. She no longer dressed like she had on her pilgrimage, she no longer wore clothes that covered almost every inch of skin, instead she wore clothes that revealed much more than Tidus had ever seen, and though different he liked it. He shivered slightly as he felt her delicate hands on his chest. As his eyes travelled up her body they met hers. Her beautiful, enchanting, mismatched eyes.

"Do I pass?" He asked, a little worry apparent in his voice.

Yuna nodded, _Yes, you pass. _Of course he passed, he was here, he was real, she _knew_ he was real, she could feel his heartbeat against her hand. She tilted her head to the side, never breaking eye contact. "You're back." She smiled. It was as simple as that. He was back.

"I am back," he said, as if confirming it. He pulled her into a tight hug. "I'm home!"

Her face broke into a wide smile of pure happiness. Home. It sounded so right. As if he would never leave. "Welcome home" she laughed a little and put her arms around his waist. "Yes, home." She rested her head on his chest. It felt so right. Just to hold him. As she buried her head further into his chest, she felt lighter than air. _Bliss. That's what this is. Total bliss._

He looked at the beautiful woman in his arms, and feeling a surge of passion, bent his head to kiss her. However just as she tilted her head to meet his he heard a familiar voice.

"HEY, get a room you two!"

Both turned their heads to look toward the beach. Yuna felt herself go red as she saw what appeared to be the whole of Besaid gathered, and cheering. Realisation dawned on Yuna that they would have come to meet her, as they knew she was coming because of what Rikku had told them over the commsphere.

"Whassap!" Tidus grinned. He hadn't seen his red haired friend in so long, it was nice to see he was looking well. _And a little chubbier than when I left._ Tidus stole a glance at Yuna, and seeing that she was blushing, he realised maybe she hadn't changed as much as he had thought. He pulled her a little closer to him, to let her know that he was still there, and shouted to his friend.

"Who asked you to watch Wakka?!"

Yuna could see Wakka feign innocence, but that only lasted a moment, he simply laughed and turned to smile at his wife and new child. She saw everyone on the beach laughing and couldn't help but giggle herself. Tidus, hearing this grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the crowd, he couldn't wait to be re-acquainted with everyone and see what had been happening since he had been gone.

As her feet splashed through the shallow water, Tidus hand in hers she felt so much energy, she was giddy, and looking to Tidus, she playfully ran alongside him. He was back. It had eventually sunk in. She overtook him, pulling him towards the beach, she couldn't wait to get him alone, she had so much to tell him, so much lost time to make up for.

"You know, you've changed"

"Well, you've missed a few things!" She shouted joyfully back to him.

"I wanna hear everything" He emphasised everything.

Laughing Yuna didn't reply, they had almost reached their friends and were engulfed in the crowd.

_Well, it all started when I found this sphere of you._

* * *

**Hey. Sorry this chapter took so long, but I had exams. Anyway to make up for the long wait I'll make sure I update again before Friday. Oh, and I know this is a scene from the game as well, but the rest of the chapters won't be!**

**R&R**

**See ya soon!**

**Rollercoaster217 **


	6. Celebration adn Reflection

**Hey, sorry this has taken so long to update, I had exams :( But, hey they are over now! So I can update again! Woooo! **

**O and guys, thanks for all the reviews:) They make my day!**

* * *

A bonfire that was higher than the huts in Besaid burned ferociously in the centre of the village, and everyone was talking or dancing at one of the biggest celebrations that Besaid had held in a long time.

However, the two people that should have been celebrating the most sat on the grass beside the temple, in the shadows of a tree, looking out over the dark sea.

Yuna sat in front of Tidus, leaning on him, holding his hands in hers. As the cool sea breeze brushed past her skin, she felt Tidus put his arms around her, and rest his head on her shoulder, to try to keep her warm.

Yuna sighed contentedly. _This feels so right._

Earlier Yuna had told Tidus all about her sphere hunting adventures, all about how Rikku had shown up one day on Besaid and shown her the sphere that had changed her life. She told him how they had been all over Spira collecting clues that might lead them to Tidus, and how instead it had led them to Shuyin. She told him about her dressphere and Lenne, about going to the Farplane and singing 1000 words. And about Vegnagun. And she told him what the fayth had told her when they had defeated Shuyin.

All through Yuna's story, Tidus hadn't been able to take it all in. He couldn't believe how much Yuna had changed. He could tell from her appearance that she had obviously changed a little, but it was hearing her tales of adventure with the Gullwings that he realised that this wasn't the shy Yuna he had known. She was much more confident than she used to be, so much more in control of her life.

This saddened him. It wasn't the fact that she had changed, he was happy she had, she seemed a lot happier now, yet, he was sad that he had had to miss the past two years of her life. He only wished that he could have been there with her.

As she leaned further back to rest her head on his chest, he closed his eyes. Never before in his life had he felt so elated. He brought his hand up to her face, and gently turned her face toward him. With a smile, he brought her lips to meet his own. As he parted her lips with his tongue, he felt her lean into his body, and deepened the passionate kiss.

As they parted for breath, Yuna stared into his eyes, his deep blue eyes. She couldn't believe she had went two years without looking at those wonderful eyes. She slowly stroked his face, taking in his every feature again.

"I missed you." She whispered.

She found it hard to believe that those three simple words could spark such a reaction. She could see Tidus' eyes well up with tears as he pulled her as close to him as he could.

"I'm sorry…"he whispered, his voice cracked with emotion.

"I didn't mean to make you feel bad, I just…" She was cut off by his lips on hers once again.

Tidus pressed his forehead onto Yuna's. "I'm sorry." He repeated. "But I promise…it won't happen again." He quickly stole another kiss. "I'll always be here…with you."

A smile spread across Yuna's face. "I'm glad."

* * *

The raging fire had been tamed to ashes by one of Lulu's water spells, and the villagers had dispersed to their huts for some well needed sleep.

"Hey, you two!"

Tidus and Yuna both turned to look at Wakka.

"Is he trying to cause a riot?" Tidus whispered to Yuna, with his infamous grin plastered on his face.

"Wakka, you need to be quiet, everyone is asleep." Yuna spoke as quietly as she could to someone so far away.

Wakka erupted in laughter at this. After many attempts to talk through his laughter had failed, he merely waved to them and walked to his hut, where, no doubt, Lulu waited to scold him for being so loud so late at night.

Seeing for the first time just how empty the village was Yuna realised how late it must have been, and suddenly felt extremely tired.

"We should go to bed…no doubt Shelinda will have heard about your return, and I don't doubt that she will be here with the rest of the press to see what's happening."

"Eh…Shelinda…isn't she the Yevonite that decided to help the Crusaders?" Tidus looked extremely confused, and Yuna realised that perhaps she hadn't told Tidus everything that had happened since he had left.

"I guess you'll have to see tomorrow!" She said, laughing and grabbing his hand, she pulled him through the village towards her hut.

"Hey!" Once again she was running faster than him, so he stopped, and pulled her back into his embrace. "I didn't get to dance with you tonight." He moved his arms to her waist, and slowly moved, as if dancing to a slow song.

Yuna draped her arms around his neck, and, moving with him, danced in the deserted village.

* * *

It was when Yuna feel asleep in Tidus' arms that he realised that going to bed would be a good idea after all.

"Hey, Yuna…" He whispered into her ear.

When she slowly blinked open her eyes and sleepily smiled at him he knew it would be easier to carry her.

As Tidus bent slightly to carefully pick her up in his arms Yuna couldn't help but giggle. The last time he had carried her like this had been out of the chamber of the fayth in Bevelle. She couldn't remember it very will, she had been almost unconscious at the time, though she treasured the memory.

She felt Tidus turn slowly round so that he entered her hut backward, presumably so that the cloth door didn't hit Yuna on the way in.

He gently placed her on the soft bed.

"Hey Yuna, do you have any spare blankets for me…eh the floor is kinda uncomfortable without them."

She frowned slightly. He expected she would make him sleep on the floor? Or maybe he didn't want to share the same bed with her.

"W-Wouldn't you rather sleep in the bed?" Her voice was barely a whisper, but he had heard.

He nodded, and sat beside her. "Wouldn't Lulu object?" She had always seemed to Tidus the kind of person that firmly believed that coupled should only share a bed after they were married.

"It isn't any of her business." Yuna stared at him, her eyes silently pleading with him not to leave her alone. He saw this and quickly kissed her before removing all of his clothing, apart form his boxers. He slid into the bed to join Yuna, and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

She lay, basking in the warmth of his touch, giggling a few times at his breath tickling the back of her neck. She knew he was asleep when his breathing became deep and regular.

Never had she thought she would have another chance to be with the one she loved again, and now that he was here she was not going to waste a minute of it.

Two years of sorrow and pain. Those two years had been good yet bad. Peace in Spira, yet turmoil in her heart and mind. She had hated the fact that he had not been there with her, yet in those two years she had both matured and learned to have fun, and to take control of her life.

Maybe, just maybe, those two years had been necessary. Smiling, Yuna banished that thought from her head. Maybe they had been necessary. At the end of the day they had led to the return of Tidus.

Tidus…he was back. For the first time she actually realised…he was back. She could feel him beside her, feel his heartbeat, hear his faint snoring. Now the time for reflecting on memories was over. It was tiem to look to the future.

* * *

**Woo eventually updated. Again sorry for the delay. Will try to make them more regular and often!**

**Till next time!**

**Rollercoaster217**


	7. Shadows of the Past

**Ok in this chapter I attempt to write about a blitzball game. Forgive me if it is bad. And when you read it try to imagine it happening like the cut scene at the beginning, action packed, rather than the actual in game blitzball that you can play.! **

**And also the story develops a plot in this chapter. Eventually.**

**Ok goes AU from here. And I may get a few minor details wrong, but they may be intentional. **

**R&R as usual!**

* * *

It had 3 weeks since Tidus had returned, and he and Yuna had spent the majority of their time in Besaid, relaxing, catching up and…something a little more active, and private.

But this one day they had set off to watch a blitz game in Luca. The Aurochs were playing in the semi-finals of the Grand Maesters Memorial Cup, against the Luca Goers.

Tidus anxiously paced the boat; this was the first actual game he would be playing in since his return. Wakka had decided that he would take up coaching again, and has practically forced Tidus to join the team again. Not that Tidus was complaining, he loved blitzball, and getting to play it again was great. But he did worry that he may have lost some of his former skill, after being gone for 2 years. However in the following training sessions it appeared he had not.

Even so, this was his big game. And he was nervous. _Strange, in Zanarkand I was never nervous about blitz games. _He didn't ponder it too much; he could easily work out the reason. Yuna. He wanted to impress her. Stupid yeah, she probably didn't care if he won or lost, but nonetheless he was determined to play his best for her.

He stopped pacing when he saw the person he was thinking about a few metres away from him, staring out over the tranquil blue ocean. She wore a simple white shirt, and navy skirt yet Tidus thought she looked as beautiful as ever.

He walked up to her and planted a kiss on her cheek while hugging her, his arms around her waist.

They stayed like that for a while, oblivious to the world around them. That is until the skyline of Luca appeared on the horizon.

Tidus grinned, running to the front of the boat much like he had when he saw Luca for the first time. Grabbing onto the rope to support himself; Tidus' eyes lit up seeing the city again. He wasn't sure why, but Luca seemed to draw him in, it was the same on the pilgrimage, maybe it reminded him of Zanarkand a little, the way everyone would flock there when there was a blitz game being played.

"The ship will be docking in 5 minutes at dock 5, please make sure you have collected all your personal belongings before leaving. Thank you"

"Hey! Brudda, ya gotta get all ya stuff. We gotta a game to play real soon ya! Can't be late!" Wakka called as he ran from player to player making sure they had their blitz strips and all their other things, as it wasn't uncommon for someone, usually Letty or Keepa, to leave something behind.

Tidus' stomach once again began to churn as he remembered the blitz game he would shortly be playing. He jumped down from the raised platform he had been standing on and ran to where Yuna was. Yuna, who could see how nervous Tidus appeared, tried to calm his nerves by hugging him. As soon as she pressed her body against his she could feel him relax, but she could also sense that he was still nervous.

"Hey, the Aurochs'll win! Especially with you back!" Yuna whispered in his ear. She then stared into his ocean blue eyes.

Tidus was amazed. She seemed to always know exactly what was on his mind, exactly what he was worrying about or generally just what he was thinking. He always hoped he was good at telling what was wrong with her if she was ever down, yet somehow he was sure he wasn't very good at reading people.

At that moment Tidus felt something collide with his head, quite painfully.

He turned to see a blitzball rolling across the deck and a laughing Wakka standing by the boats ramp.

"Hey, I told ya both before ya, get a room!" He laughed to himself as Tidus replied merely by raising an eyebrow at him.

"I am wanted by my o-so-kind coach. What seat you gonna be in?"

Yuna gave him a smile, and spoke in a tone that resembled that of a child that was reciting something they did not understand. "East block in the front row. Fifth from the right."

…Fifth from the right. That sounded very familiar to Tidus, but he couldn't quite think why. Dismissing the feeling of déjà vu, Tidus lowered his head to give his girlfriend a quick but very passionate kiss, earning wolf-whistles from his team-mates, and collected his stuff.

"I'll wave to you!" he called as he disembarked the boat. He watched Yuna as long as she was in view, he didn't like leaving her, just because he loved being around her, but she was going to spend sometime with Lulu and Vidina before meeting Rikku and Paine to watch the match.

**One hour later**

The Aurochs had been through their warm up and were currently in the changing room, watching the Guado Glories play the Ronso Fangs on the Spherescreen. The tension between the two teams was evident, they still could not get along, after so long. Tidus didn't particularly blame the Ronso, he wasn't a very big fan of the Guado. Especially one particular, deceased Guado.

_No, I shouldn't be thinking about _him _before I go on. I need to focus._

He heard the klaxon like buzzer sound, indicating the end of the game. He grinned when he saw the Fangs had won by 3-1.

As they exited the changing rooms and neared the entrance to the blitz sphere, Tidus caught sight of the Goers, and was annoyed to see that Bickson and Abus were pointing towards the Aurochs, nudging each other and muttering.

_Pathetic. They're acting like they're in high school. I'll make sure we win just to wipe the smirk off their faces._

Determination. That was the best thing to take into the sphere pool with you; that's what Tidus had always thought anyway.

As both teams lined up at the entrance, Tidus suppressed a laugh as he saw the look on Wakka's face as he was made to shake the coach of the Goers hand.

Then the entrance opened. And they walked along the tunnel, and one by one, jumped into the sphere pool. As Tidus prepared to jump in, the crowd gave an extra loud cheer. They all knew who he was, Lady Yuna's boyfriend.

Just to fill those who had been living in isolation for the past month the announcer made it clear to everyone just who he was.

"And now, the person we've all been talking about. The person the High Summoner has been searching for and finally found! THE STAR PLAYER OF THE BESAID AUROCHS!"

_Star player of the Besaid Aurochs? Not quite got the same ring to it as Zanarkand Abes, but I like it…_

He dived into the pool, and as soon as he did, the voice of the announcer and the cheers from the crowd became muffled, and that strange not-quite-silence became his new surrounding. He swam into his position, right-forward, and waited for the remaining players to enter and get ready. This happened much sooner than he thought it would, and before he knew it the buzzer sounded, and Jassu jumped forward to snatch the ball before Abus could.

Tidus took this as his cue, and shot off towards the goal, where he swam slightly higher than the others to observe the game and was prepared for any passes that may come his way. He watched as Jassu passed to Botta, who swam as fast as he could towards the goal, however Bickson appeared from his left hand side and tackled Botta aggressively, stealing the ball easily, and speeding away towards Keepa.

Letty tried to intervene, but couldn't quite catch him in time. Seeing that he was in a relatively clear area, Bickson shot the ball. It shot towards the goal, and looked as if it was going to go in, however a spectacular save from Keepa made sure the score remained 0-0.

He threw the blitzball quickly Datto who swam away, dodging an attack from Graav. He hadn't managed to totally evade him though, Graav had a firm grip of Datto's foot, so Datto threw the ball blindly, in the hope one of his fellow team members would be able to get to it before a Goer did. Tidus swam towards it, shooting through the water like a bullet, and ripped it out of Balgerda's hand that had got to it before him.

Before anyone had a chance to follow him, Tidus was away again. However instead of swimming towards the goal, he swam to the top of the sphere. He broke the surface, threw the ball over his head and did a flip in the air, so that he was upside down, aiming directly at the top right corner of the goal. The Sphere Shot. The exact same move he had used in Zanarkand, the very last game he had ever played in his home city.

This time, there was no Sin to interrupt his shot, and his foot came into contact with the ball, and with a reassuring thud, zoomed away to the goal.

Tidus straightened to a perfect dive back into the pool, and turned just in time to see the ball soar through Raudy's hands. The Buzzer sounded and Tidus, instead of going towards his team to celebrate swam towards the east block of the stadium. As he circled the sphere, he spotted who he was looking for, and giving her a wave and a wink swam back towards the centre for the jump ball.

Taking his place again, he watched as Jassu caught the ball yet again, and seeing Tidus was in an open space, made no hesitation to pass to him. Tidus caught the ball with ease, however just as he neared the goal to shoot, Doram and Abus were both on him, one trying to rip the ball from his grip, the other grabbing his feet, to prevent him from swimming away. Tidus, managing to shield himself from Doram for a moment, threw the ball back to Jassu.

The Goers had not expected this, and had no hope of catching up to him to block his shot. Jassu took time choosing his position to shoot from and took aim. Raudy almost caught the ball, but just as the half-time buzzer went, the Aurochs score went up to 2-0.

In the changing rooms, there was a very cheerful atmosphere, and Tidus commented how well they had all improved, and was answered with mock offence. However as they went out for the second half, Wakka reminded his team to stay focused, and to play as well as they had been.

The second half went very quickly, Tidus scoring another goal, and Keepa making two more spectacular saves.

As the final buzzer rang through the stadium, the Aurochs had much to celebrate. They had just beaten their biggest rivals, and couldn't be happier. As Tidus grabbed a towel from the locker room, he didn't stick around to celebrate with the rest of the guys. No doubt there would be a party at the hotel tonight that he would attend, however right now there was only one person he wanted to share his victory with.

* * *

Yuna cheered along with the crowd, maybe even louder than them all.

"There you have it folks, he really was the star player! Two spectacular goals! And we can't forget that great goal from Jassu! They certainly will be a formidable team to be up against in the final, a week today. Don't forget that date folks!"

The announcer fell silent, for one he had no more to say.

"Lady Yuna! Tidus played excellent!"

"Mi'lady Summoner, I wish you luck with that fine young man!"

"Lady Yuna, I could play much better than him! I'd be much better for you!"

_Well there always is one…_

Yuna ignored the last comment, actually, she ignored most of the comments, she didn't particularly care what everyone else thought of Tidus, even if it was almost all good.

Just then she heard a whistle pierce the babble of the stadium and looked round to see Tidus running down the many stairs towards her. She lifted her hand to shield her eyes from the glaring sun…and then she saw it. There was no mistaking the shadow that was overhead. She had fought alongside that shadows owner many times.

And she felt her heart sink. It could only be bad news.

Valefor...

* * *

**Woo! I am very sorry I took this long to update. I shall try harder next time, I promise **


End file.
